A data center may include racks of servers, networking equipment, and other electronic devices. To determine how many devices a data center may handle, a power rating value of the power supply unit of each device may be used. This value is referred to as ‘label power’ and is typically much higher than the maximum power the particular device could ever draw. Using the ‘label power’ results in budgeting too much power for each device, and, as a result, servers may be populated more sparsely than they need to be. Data center floor space is very expensive and this under utilization has a negative effect on the total cost of ownership for the data center.